1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wrist and forearm supports and especially to a moveable support which is useable in pairs or singly on a right or a left wrist and/or forearm while providing unrestricted slidable and rotational movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the increased use of computer keyboards, computer mice, as well as the repetitive hand and wrist motions required in assembly plants, for example, in soldering, have resulted in the increased incidence of wrist and shoulder strain and particularly of carpal tunnel disorders. These disorders have caused an increase in occupational illness and consequent increased cost to employers and employees in the form of lost earnings and expenses for medical costs and treatment.
In an effort to reduce these problems with respect to keyboard operators, there has been provided a pad for use in front of a keyboard in order to provide a rest for the wrist. The drawback of the pad is that it is flat and during use provides pressure across the under portion of the wrist where carpal tunnel disorders occur. Moreover, the use of the rest is limited to the keyboard itself. This is due to the fact that it is non-movable relative to the keyboard.